Side-by-side utility vehicles have a generally open construction. In order to protect the cockpit, the utility vehicle may include a roll over protection structure, which may include a roll cage and netting. It is advantageous to include additional structure to protect the cockpit seating area, particularly the upper torso of an occupant.